


Now Or Never

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Destiny, Gay Hunk (Voltron), Hance Valentines Exchange 2018, Hunk (Voltron) has pined for so long, Lance (Voltron) has a way with words, M/M, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Hunk has always known that one day he would find his soulmate. His parents did. His grandparents did. So he knew that he would eventually too. What he hadn't counted on was having a soulmate that didn't seem to realise that he was their soulmate.





	Now Or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Hance Valentines Exchange for AlwaysJustNerdyThings on tumblr! I hope you enjoy it hun!  
> This was my first time writing Hance ior a soulmate AU and boy did I enjoy it a lot.

Hunk knew the exact moment he had fallen in love with Lance. He had fallen in love with him the minute he had met him at the Galaxy Garrison.

 His mum had told him what it was like to meet her soulmate. How they had both locked eyes in the supermarket and she had known that the idiot trying to balance several blocks of cheese on her nose to cheer her friend up was the one. While his other mum had said that she had known the minute she had heard a soft laugh when she dropped the cheese.

Hunk had always dreamed of meeting a soulmate in such a unique way like that. One that would give him a unique story to tell their future children.

_But that hadn't been the case with Lance._

No, Hunk had found that out within seconds of meeting him. He had looked at the brunet and he had thought that he was perfect. He was everything Hunk had ever wanted in a partner.

Except that when Hunk went to talk to him, he had found him flirting with a girl. His heart had sunk and he had gone back to his bunk without introducing himself to the flirty brunet. He hadn't wanted to dwell on the fact his soulmate didn't seem to be attracted to males. Or the fact that his soulmate seemed to be a massive flirt.

Hunk didn't tell anyone about his feelings for Lance. He didn't even tell the Garrison instructors when they paired him with Lance and Pidge for the simulation teams, a protocol that was meant to be followed for soulmates. He had just kept hoping that if he worked with Lance and became friends with him, that Lance would eventually see him in the same light.

But Lance, kept flirting with women. And Hunk stayed quiet.

He hadn't even said anything when they both went into space. He hadn't said anything when Lance immediately flirted with Allura within seconds of meeting her. And he hadn't said anything when Lance decided to flirt with Nyma. And he definitely hadn't said anything when the team had teased him for wanting to see Shay again.

If Lance had wanted to ignore it and see other people, Hunk was convinced that he could do the same. After all it hadn't been that hard to ignore the feeling in his stomach every time he saw Lance, and to be honest Hunk had gotten used to living with that pain now.

Yes, it hurt. But it hurting was a small price to pay for being able to be friends with Lance still. It was better than confessing his feelings and being told that Lance no longer wanted to be his friends.

Which had made the fact that he had yelled at Lance when he had come into the Yellow Lion's hangar lamenting over the Altean princess, all the more shocking.

"What do you mean you don't care? You always listen to me about this..." Lance said confused, his beautiful features becoming downcast at the prospect of his best friend no longer caring about his pursuit of love. Hunk couldn't stop internally cursing himself as he watched the Blue Paladin's face bear such a sad expression.

_Why had he suddenly snapped? Why had today been the day that he decided Lance's ignorance was too much?_

"I... I just can't hear you gush about how beautiful she is anymore Lance..." Hunk admitted after several minutes of silence. He didn't want to go into specifics. He just wanted to let Lance know that yep, he couldn't listen to his ramblings anymore. That was it thank you.

"What, are you jealous?" Lance asks as he pulls himself onto the desk next to the castle computer Hunk was tinkering with. Hunk wanted to die. He was now very aware that this conversation was happening whether he wanted it to or not. Lance had picked up the scent and there was no way he was going to let it go now.

"No." Hunk was aware he almost snapped those words but honestly, he didn't care. He didn't want this conversation at all, and snapping was the only thing he could think of to get Lance to drop it.

"Really? You sound pretty jealous." But of course, it had the opposite effect. It made Lance even more inquisitive. Because of course it did. Hunk's life was just always making him regret his life choices. It truly was a never-ending cycle.

"I'm not jealous Lance." The Yellow Paladin is painfully aware of how restrained he was having to be from telling the brunet how it was none of his business whether Hunk was jealous or not. And that even if he was jealous it definitely wasn't because he wished Lance was flirting with him instead. Nope, it definitely wasn't that.

"Hunk, we've been best friends since our first day at the Garrison. I know when you're jealous." Lance's voice is soft and when Hunk looks up he can see the concern in his best friend’s eyes. The minute he sees those beautiful blue eyes looking at him like this he feels his resolve break. He couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Not after that face. Dammit Lance.

" _Fine._ I'm jealous." Hunk admits as he reaches over to the worktop Lance was sat on to grab his notebook with the code he was inputting into the computer. He didn't mean to brush Lance's thigh as he grabbed the notebook. And he certainly didn't mean to blush as he realised what he had done.

"Why?"

"Because..." The bigger male started before he bit his lip. He had no idea where to start with his explanation. Whether this was because he didn't want to have this conversation or whether it was because he had wanted to tell Lance when he wasn't trying to input code, he didn't know. "Look its stupid okay?" He said instead before turning his attention back to the code.

"Hunk, nothing you say is ever stupid. Tell me why." And as Lance said that Hunk realised just how much Lance knew him. The Blue Paladin knew him too well. He had known him so well before they went to space. Then being in space and working together on forming Voltron, had just made that bond stronger. And realising that made Hunk realise that he really couldn't avoid this any longer.

"Because you're my soulmate. I've known since the Garrison. No one else has ever made me feel the way we all got told our soulmates would make us feel. And seeing and hearing you flirt with all those pretty girls was fine..." Once Hunk focuses on the reasons the rest of his words come out rather quickly. He hadn't thought that would happen. He had always thought that he would stumble through his speech, but it was a nice surprise to have everything come out in a coherent string of words. "Or at least it was until today... I just... I... I don't want to see you flirt with anyone but me anymore..." He admitted rather selfishly. It was true after all. He didn't want to see Lance flirt with them anymore. Afraid of Lance's reaction though, Hunk keeps his sights permanently focused on the computer screen in front of him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Lance asks after a few minutes of silence. The Yellow Paladin shifted in seat at that question. Why hadn't he told Lance? Because he was coward was the honest answer to that question, but he really didn't want to tell the brunet that.

"You never expressed an interest in guys." The larger male settles on eventually. It was true, it just wasn't the main reason for Hunk refusing to tell Lance for so long.

"Hunk, I'm bi as fuck. The way I stare at Shiro's abs should be testament enough to that." Hunk laughs at Lance's serious tone of voice and when he looks up at the smaller male he notices that smile on his face. The smile that was reserved almost solely for people that Lance flirted with, and Hunk could swear that he has never felt so damn happy in his life.

"Everyone stares at Shiro's abs. It's like they were carved by Michelangelo himself." He responds in a voice that's so close to being teasing, but he was still running off the high of being told that his soulmate was bi, and that there was a chance Lance loved him, that he didn't care. Although there was something that was still bugging him. "Hey, if you're bi, why did you never act on the soulmate thing?" Now it was Lance's turn to blush scarlet, something that Hunk would always think was beautiful, no matter how many times he saw it.

"Because, I didn't want destiny to force me and my soulmate together. I wanted to love them because _I_ loved them. Not because the universe thought we would be cute together." Lance was a lot more careful with his words than Hunk had been, and the Yellow Paladin had known this by the way his friend had shut up for five solid minutes while he thought of what to say.

But his confession was something that Hunk found admirable. Most people their age had just accepted that their soulmate would find them and everything would be okay. That everything was just as simple as find soulmate and be happy. But Lance was right. They shouldn't be complacent. They shouldn't just let the universe decide that they loved each other. They should love each other because they loved each other. It was kind of poetic really.

"And you never told me that because...?"

"Hunk. The only person I've seen you express an interest in is _Shay._ Forgive me for assuming you only liked girls." Lance has hopped down from his spot on the work bench at this point, a small sad smile on his face. "I didn't want to burden you with the fact I fell in love with you long ago." Hunk can't help but laugh when Lance mentions that he hadn't wanted to burden him with the fact he loved him. "Why are you laughing?"

"I only like guys." He says as he makes direct eye contact with Lance and watches as the Cuban's cheeks flush a deep scarlet as he realises the implications of his words. "Shay... Shay's more into women... we just enjoy talking and hanging out."

"Oh god, and we all thought..." The brunet can't even finish his thought before he starts laughing, a sound that was as contagious as it was beautiful, and within seconds Hunk is laughing along too. "We're both such hot messes. I can't believe we both thought each other was straight!"

"Only us two could do that."

"I know, right?" The room falls silent after that, the legs of Voltron both taking a minute to think about what had been said. The feelings they had both confessed to having couldn't be ignored and deep down both Paladins knew that. Things had changed between them, but neither one wanted to be the one to bring it up first.

"So, when did you fall in love with me?" Hunk asks, breaking the rather awkward silence in the Yellow Lion’s hangar. He had to know when Lance had first realised. He was curious as to how long Lance had loved him, because he knew for himself that it had been a while since he had first fallen in love with him.

"Honestly? Our first night in the Castle. When you agreed to stay and be a part of Voltron, regardless of how little we knew we knew about the situation" The Blue Paladin responds after a few minutes of thinking. A small smile on his face as he recalls the memory of Hunk not wanting to be a part of Voltron and fight in this war, but he had stayed. "When did you fall in love with me?"

"When you stopped Pidge from yelling at Iverson about the Kerberos mission, seeing how much you cared for her made me realise that I loved you regardless of whether we were soulmates or not.” He replies honestly before tugging Lance a little closer to him, much to the brunet’s delight.

“You’re a sap Hunk.” Lance says with such a bright grin that Hunk can’t help but lean down to plant a chaste kiss on the brunet’s lips. It was chaste but sweet. As their first kiss should be, and Hunk wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You love it.”

“I do.”


End file.
